


Yo, /vp/

by PaperGhostie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Massage, Moaning, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGhostie/pseuds/PaperGhostie
Summary: Okay, fags. Here's your shit.





	

Guzumo threw his shirt towards his bed, covering a snoozing Yanmega. It buzzed in irritation, provoking a deep chuckle to escape past his scowl. He couldn’t help but think all of his ‘mon were adorable in their own way. He turned when a knock came to the door. Sure enough, Plumeria was there, a frown on her face and arms crossed at her chest. “Look, I don’t need to hear ‘bout whatever shit you gotta tell me right now, a’right?”

 

She opened her mouth about to argue when he continued, “I just need, like… some time by myself... “ Vikavolt, resting on a dresser, clicked as if it understood what was said and took offense. Long languid movements led to Guzumo throwing a hand to ask for patience from the Pokemon. “Listen, I know… you’re always here, but even with you guys ‘round I need…” 

 

Plumeria saw the tears coming. They’d been around each other enough to know the issue. “Come here,” she murmured, grabbing at his forearm, leading him to the bed. She scowled as he yanked his hand away from her.

 

“Don’t fuckin’ touch me, a’right?” he choked back, looking away to not show his weakness. “Just leave me alone…”

 

“Yeah, okay, I’ll do that…” she murmured, using her foot on the insides of his knees and used her shoulder to guide him to rest in the bed with her. She chuckled as he scrambled for words and give in her tight grip. With one arm around around his chest, the other worked at the one knot at the base of his neck she knew she could get him to freeze with. The first attempt left him with snickers between his complaints. He had his head twisted towards his hunched shoulders, protecting the spot. Plumeria sighed and waited until the mix of hiccups and snickers subsided enough for him to expose the spot again. The next hit the right nerve and released a moan that made her thankful for the house being empty. The room emptied of all of the bugs as soon as they heard their master make the weird noise.

 

“Plum--” he groaned as he melted at her precise rubs. A thumb pressed into the shoulder seemed to act as a release valve as both shoulders dropped immediately. He began to hang off of her propped, prepared thighs as she worked on the flesh tensed as hard as steel. She chuckled, airily, as he slumped forward, holding his head down. She recognized the submissive position as him silently asking for her to work on his neck and more of his back. 

 

“Such a big ol’ baby,” she hums and rubs at his scalp with both hands. “You know you can start asking for rubs any time, you bonehead.” All she got was a rolling, hum within his chest. Rolling her eyes, she used the heel of her hand along his curved spine. The lazybones had ruined his spine with his pisspoor posture. But, she knew he’d slouch again as soon as she looked away. A sore spot motivated a whimper from him. As she worked worked the spot loose, he shuddered and released what was short of a coo. The heel of her hand again dug into his back in an attempt to force the muscles to obey her command just as he usually did.

 

Another low moan escaped him as he pushed back into her hand, causing a spot to pop into place. The pair shared a laugh at the relief he was finally getting. Soon after, he stretched up, allowing the rest of his back to join in the correct position. The series of cracks and pops stormed up his back and neck was followed by a soft yelp from the team boss. 

“What’d we learn?” she murmured at him, still running her nails around his hair. She chuckled as he pushed her flush with headboard and snuggled into her. His head cradled by her chest and tucked right under her chin. His fingers lazily ran laps up and down her thighs. “That’s not an answer,” she teased resuming her rubs on his scalp.

 

“... to ask…” he muttered before sighing and closing his eyes. “Thanks, Plum…”

 

“That’s why I’m here…” she assured him as she prompted him to tilt his head to the side, allowing her to run the backs of her fingers along his long, lean neck. “To make sure your ass doesn’t get into trouble.”

 

“Yeah, I know..” he grumbled, looking away. His breathing was slowing down and evening out. She suspected that he would fall asleep on her again. He tended to sleep best after another back rub.  “But, then how can I make sure you’ll stay around if you don’t have something to do?” he sleepily posed the question. His fingers had slowed down in their tracing of her thighs. His head was drooping onto her shoulder 

  
She chuckled and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. “Good to sleep, lazybones…”


End file.
